victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pretty pink123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Victorious Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pretty pink123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- OneAndOnly0208 (Talk) 09:30, December 24, 2011 Sure Go for it! I need all the help I can get :) I suggest you use the theme for this wiki, since lots of users are using it. :) Thanks for your help! ♥OneAndOnly0208 sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟI • ˙ʎppnq 'ǝƃɐssǝɯ ɐ ǝɯ ǝʌɐǝ˥ • 09:53, December 24, 2011 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 P.S. I made you an admin. Just make sure the wiki looks pretty, like pink123, cause I seriously don't know what to do here. xD Hey. So I updated this place, and I think you should read those thingies on the tabs. It involves you, actually. :) ♥OneAndOnly0208 sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟI • ˙ʎppnq 'ǝƃɐssǝɯ ɐ ǝɯ ǝʌɐǝ˥ • 14:33, December 24, 2011 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Cool! So are you going to audition or make your own character? ♥OneAndOnly0208 sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟI • ˙ʎppnq 'ǝƃɐssǝɯ ɐ ǝɯ ǝʌɐǝ˥ • 16:34, December 24, 2011 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Tell me now who you wanna be! :) I wanna know so I could list you there! ♥OneAndOnly0208 sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟI • ˙ʎppnq 'ǝƃɐssǝɯ ɐ ǝɯ ǝʌɐǝ˥ • 16:40, December 24, 2011 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Idea I have an idea for the auditions:We could have the auditionees put some stuff on their profile pages, and sort of design it like TheSlap pages of their character. And then, they have to put some updates (thinking of their own, of course). When the deadline comes, we can have a poll, to see who would win. I can put it on my blog. :)I just wanna know if you approve of it. Then I could put it on the "Auditions" page. :) ♥OneAndOnly0208 sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟI • ˙ʎppnq 'ǝƃɐssǝɯ ɐ ǝɯ ǝʌɐǝ˥ • 03:54, December 25, 2011 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Cool, I added it there! Hey. I made my character. ♥OneAndOnly0208 sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟI • ˙ʎppnq 'ǝƃɐssǝɯ ɐ ǝɯ ǝʌɐǝ˥ • 14:19, December 25, 2011 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Great! I'm working on Olivia's character page. I'll use the Word Bubble everytime I'min character. Check out the "Character Form" to know more about my character. ♥OneAndOnly0208 sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟI • ˙ʎppnq 'ǝƃɐssǝɯ ɐ ǝɯ ǝʌɐǝ˥ • 14:31, December 25, 2011 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Asking Hey i want to ask, how did you do that in your profile, the Cat update thing? how to make them? please reply 10:37 December 26, 2011 THANKY YOU VERY MUCH!! and Happy Holiday too! Did you see that? SANTA TRY TO KILL ME! 15:07 December 26, 2011 Hi! Hello, I just wanted to say 'Thanks' for the help with the update things. I know I didn't personaly ask you. (I copied codes from the person who did ask you) but still, thanks for the help! :P [[User:Catxcrazy|'♥Merry Christmas!♥ ' ]][[User_Talk: Catxcrazy| Jingle Bells!]][[User_Blog: Catxcrazy|. Jingle Bells!]] 21:59, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Tabs Hi, Pretty pink! I'm Marie. I have a question about your profile. How do you make the tabs you have for Cat's archive? I would like to use tabs to separate my profile from Jade's updates. And for Jade's page, could you show me how to use the "Cat's board" and "Cat Valentine's Page" coding? Thanks in advance! [[User:Cat'n'Jade_DANCE| ♥Cat'n'Jade_DANCE♥ ]] [[User talk:Cat'n'Jade_DANCE|'♫♪ You are the waves in my ocean,' the current in my sea ♫♪]] 18:12, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi! You seem to have really got the hang of all these codes, and I'm a bit behind on them. Can you please help me? Thank you! ♥♥ MRS.LEO♥ HOWARD 22:13, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Uhhh..I'd love if you helped me with the special font writing. Specifically, how do you get the code to the font once you make it on Microsoft? Thanks. (: MRS.LEO♥ HOWARD 05:43, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Wow...thank you! Let's see how this turns out! :D ♥ MRS.LEO♥ HOWARD 06:07, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Wait no that didn't work....Lol. Like...When you messaged Cat'N'Jade DANCE, You posted something cool. I believe it said Jade's board. How did you make that? on Microsoft? If so, how do you get the code afterwards? MRS.LEO♥ HOWARD 06:09, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh wow...thanks so much! :D MRS.LEO♥ HOWARD 18:40, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Help me please? xD Hey, you're so good at codes! Would you mind helping me with making boxes for updates? Idk how you guys are putting text into them. I feel like a fail xD [[User:Cc71|'Cc71' wants to ask ]]What's up? 08:20, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey ScissorLuv. Go ahaed, make colored comments if you want. Mine will be "Amethyst", if you don't mind. I was wondering if you could take over the wiki for a while? I will be leaving internet for a short period of time, and you really done a good job for this wiki, and I want my bureaucrat to work the wiki while I'm gone. Hope you say yes. Loves! The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time... 08:40, January 11, 2012 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Sorry I accidently made my own character page, when you didn't accept me yet. :(. Is it okay? Or do you have to delete the page? Starburst-addictied Um, no prob. It's okay if you don't change anything, I'm fine with what you did. ;{]> And I really hope somebody auditions for Jade already, and the other characters as well, so we can start auditions. Thanks again, by the way! The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time... 00:21, January 14, 2012 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Thanks so much! You're so good with the codes :D Cc71Talk 02:00, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey :) Just wondering with the coloured comments, is that for all of the admins or just the beaurocrats? If it's for all of the admins can I have mine white with red text please? If not, don't worry. Thanks :) That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 14:34, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...fonts. I don't really mind that much as to what font, but I guess Arial would be fine for me. And thanks :) That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 01:45, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :] So, I'm making a character, and I heard you are the place to go for stuff like theSlap pages. Could you help me with that kind of stuff? I mean, the formats for my Slap page. Thanks so much! <3 Nirenberge213♥ This link is not flammable. So why not give it a click? 05:56, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Coloured Comments Hey ScissorLuv, do you think you could teach me how to make the comments coloured so I can use it for another wiki I'm an admin of? Thanks :) That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 00:48, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Pinky! I was wondering when will you guys be choosing roleplayers? No rush (I've got a lot of school work going on at this time anyway xD), I'm just curious. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 02:30, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, ScissorLuv! I got a suggestion. My idea is that you make a blog for the codes on TheSlap Profiles, so people wouldn't be so confused when they make their own pages. Right? The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time... 11:21, January 20, 2012 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Ohh okay. But that will take a while right? Since people haven't been signing up in a while. :[ We should probably advertise this more xD [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 01:59, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) Does that top line add a picture or something because I worked out the basic way to make coloured comments as you can see here. But thanks :) Also, I'm not sure if you or Oreo's in charge at the moment, because I was talking to Oreo the other day and she said I could make another character, and he hasn't been claimed yet, so - what do I do? Thanks again :) That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 03:42, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanks :) Oh, and just curious, are admins able to claim characters, other than their own, of course, because the information for claiming characters says we and not admins, or beaurocrats or just Oreo. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 08:10, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Can I create an OC even if I'm auditioning for Trina? [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 23:01, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure I'll confirm :) This wiki looks amazing. :) Does Oreo still come on often? She told some people she left you in charge..[[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 03:25, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay. How you been? Did you watch the new episodes and stuff? We haven't really had a friendly convo since the first time you TP messaged me on Victorious wiki. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 03:39, January 23, 2012 (UTC) IKR. Blooptorious was the worst thing ever. xD Christopher Cane was really annoying. I have no idea what Dan/writers were thinking to put him in both Blooptorious AND iBloop2. I can't wait for that too! :OO It better not disappoint. IMO, things kinda went downhill after season 1. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 04:11, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I totally agree about Cat & Jade!! I really liked Jade's meanness PLUS her soft spots like the ending of Stage Fighting. I also liked it when Cat did some slightly interesting things unlike her usual innocent self, like the ending of Robarazzi. xD I'm psyched for those too! I did watch those! iBalls was a decent episode. Carly was gone for a lot of it. Parts of it were kinda nonsensical but overall, okay. iMTFL was not a super exciting episode and it felt short but it was still pretty sweet and a nice episode. iToe had a really weird ending that I didn't care for. I won't spoil any more xD [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 04:32, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I Feel Like This Deserves a Title. Yush. Hey Pink :D I had a weird question. I was gonna try and claim another character (Lily's sister, Emma), but the problem is the character Emma is 19, therefore she wouldn't be at HA. Now, because this is roleplay, ''me sa had an idea. Please note this is weird. I was wondering if perhaps, Hollywood Arts could have a somewhat "extended" program, where somewhat 'talented' students could stay on until they were 21. I know that's such a stupid idea, but I'd really like to be able to RP Emma :) Would you mind asking Oreo that as well? I'm to lazy xD Please tell me what you think :) MEGAN♥ [[User talk:Ant 157349|'Kiss me ki-ki-,' kiss me ' ♥']] 18:24, January 23, 2012 (UTC) LOL I wana watch more shows, but I have a zillion tests to study for :( [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 01:18, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, it's perfectly fine! Don't worry about it!!! Marie is helping me, and it's going great, but thanks so much for the reply!! <3 Oh, and good luck with your tests! (unless you already took them. awkward...) ;] Nirenberge213♥ This link is not flammable. So why not give it a click? 03:37, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Lol. Well, that's always great! ;] <3333 Nirenberge213♥ This link is not flammable. So why not give it a click? 00:03, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Awwww, thanks! You're so sweet :3 I'm actually done now. WOOO!! So happy :D How did yours go? [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 01:55, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Nice! Good luck! What are you testing on? [[User:Cc71|'Cc71''']] Reply here. 02:45, January 28, 2012 (UTC)